


in another life

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	in another life

reading the comments on sad songs on youtube is somewhat depressing

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv85o6_XPWg>

one day ago - "i am completely heartbroken. i really love the person i'm with but i love my ex more. i don't know."

can you really love two people at once?

i wish i knew

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GsZZ_MSJuk>

one week ago - "what if we never go back to school?"

three weeks ago - "i'll be okay."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6WNdcZpDhQ>

one year ago - "this song sounds like that moment when you lie in bed before sleeping, but then depression hits you like a truck and your tears start rolling down your cheeks, and you have no choice other than cry yourself to sleep."

understandable

i'm currently crying but i don't know why

i mean hey if anyone wants to listen with me just comment

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7rUH0rCKBQ>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtgxwkIhH5M>

four months ago - "i want to cry but i can't feel anything"

i understand that. i can picture it on the scale that the therapist held up. blue 0. danger zone.

four months ago - "if you're reading this, don't worry, it really gets better"

god, i hope so

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgDV71E9DvY>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nijx6Np0o40>

six days ago - "all of us crying over a person who doesn't even like us"

no need to attack me like that

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30HiwC4Jc7M>

one year ago - "saddest thing is that you regret being the one who left"

i think i'd rather be the one who left than the one who gets left

because getting left sucks

but i mean if i talk to nobody there's nobody to leave me amiright

i don't know


End file.
